Piano
by SweetLittleAlien
Summary: Alice was just a friend of Austria, until some things changed. Horrible summary, lemon, AustriaXOC
1. Part 1

Alice Valentina was walking around Germany's house since she had nothing else to do. She came to Germany's place with Italy because she wanted to see everyone, but mainly one person. Alice has always had an interest in Roderich Eldstein, otherwise known as Austria. She loved everything about him. From the way he plays his music, to his beautiful and handsome face. She blushed lightly as she started thinking about him. She knew Austria since they were young and couldn't help but fall in love with him over time.  
>Alice heard a piano playing a couple doors down from where she was, and smiled. She stood by the doorway as Austria was playing the sang he always plays. When he sensed her presence there,he stopped playing and looked at her. "Why are you just standing there," he asked, "You do know that you can come in and sit here instead of standing the entire time, right?"<br>She blushed and sat down beside Austria, smiling as he continued playing from where he left off at. When he finished, Alice looked at him and asked, "Could you teach me to play?"  
>Austria nodded, "Yes of course. Just sit on my lap and I'll help you."<br>Alice then sat down on his lap, a little close to his knees. Austria wrapped his arms around her, and grabbed her wrists. After about 15 minutes, she scooted back a bit so her back was close to his chest and her butt was close to his...regions. Roderich froze and put his hands on her back, trying to push her forward.  
>"P-please," Roderich said, blushing, "Move forward."<br>Alice decided to have a little fun and scooted back farther so she was completely against him. She then got up, closed everything on his piano, and laid on top of it, kicking her feet up and down a little. It shocked her when she saw him blushing, which made her blush as well. She was about to start a conversation when she heard Austria say her name and then mutter three words.  
>"What was that," she asked, leaning a little closer to his face. She suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers. Austria pulled back when she was about to respond.<br>"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "But I...Ich liebe dich.."  
>Alice blushed a dark shade of red, then said, "I-I...I love you too." And leaned forward and kissed him.<p> 


	2. Part 2

A few years had passed, and Roderich and Alice were married. Hungary wasn't to thrilled when she found out about them, but still supported them when they had fights. Again, like before, Austria was teaching Alice how to play the piano. She purposely scooted back on him and grinded on him a little, causing him to get a little hard. She then looked back and saw Austria blushing, and smirked. Still smirking, Alice got up, closed everything on the piano, and laid down on it like she did years ago. Only this time, she undid the first three buttons of her shirt, revealing some cleavage.  
>Austria smirked a little (an: but it was barely noticeable) as he knew where she was going. He then crawled on top of her as she removed his (is it a cloak? I think it is) and tossed it aside before attacking his neck with kisses while also removing the shirt he had on. Austria slowly undid the rest of the button on her shirt, and tossed it on the ground to join his clothes. AS Austria was starting to remove her bra, she helped him, then smashed their lips together as he threw the D-cup article to a corner of the room. Alice moaned in their kiss as Austria grabbed her breasts and lightly rubbed them.  
>Austria then pulled back from Alice's neck, then moved down to her right breast and started planting small kisses on it and then taking her nipple in his mouth. Alice was in complete heaven from the pleasure he was giving her. Once Austria was satisfied with the right side, he did the same procedure to the left while unbuttoning her pants at the same time. When he got her pants unbuttoned, he pulled them down, along with her orange panties which were pretty much soaked by now. Austria pulled away from her chest and kissed her again while inserting two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out rather fast.<br>"R-Roderich," Alice moaned louder as he inserted a third finger. After of few minutes of him pleasuring her with his fingers, she released on them. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them, then noticed that she was slightly glaring at him.  
>"What," he asked.<br>"I'm completely naked and you still have your pants and underwear on," Alice replied, "But I'm willing to change that. After all, they look like they are getting a little tight for you right now." She then pulled down his pants and underwear and stared at his eight and half inches of manly-ness. "You know, sometimes I wonder how that fit into the first time."  
>Austria laughed a bit and the looked at her face, which clearly looked like she wanted to get straight to the point, and slowly slid into her, earning a small and quiet moan from her. He continued going slow until Alice said, "R-Roderich, you can go faster."<br>Austria did everything she said whether it was going harder, faster, slowing down a bit, or going faster and harder. Alice's moans got louder and louder and her breathing got heavier. Austria kept going at the pace he was at until he hit a certain spot in Alice which caused her to gasp and slightly yell his name out.  
>Alice felt felt a burning sensation in her stomach and knew that she was getting closer to her release. Austria sensed that she was getting closer to her release and picked up his pace to catch up with her. Needless to say, they released in a blaze of glory and passion. But that all ended when they heard the door burst open and Alice had to cover herself up with the closest thing she could find.<br>"Hey Austria," Prussia said, loudly, "I need you to buy me some feed for- Oh...Sorry. I didn't know you and Alice were getting it on." He started snickering "PRUSSIA," Alice yelled before grabbing one of Austria's music books and throwing it at Prussia.  
>"Hey," Austria said, "Be careful with those!" <div> 


End file.
